Snow-removers which clear snow by transmitting power from an engine to an auger and rotating the auger have been known (e.g., JP-UM-B-51-34111).
Such a snow-remover is comprised of a drive pulley attached to an output shaft of an engine, a belt trained around the drive pulley and a driven pulley, a rotating transmission shaft extending forward from the driven pulley, a rotating auger shaft connected to the front end of the rotating transmission shaft by way of a gear case, and an auger attached to the rotating auger shaft.
For example, during snow-removing work, it sometimes happens that the auger bites into a lump of ice or a stone or the like and the rotation of the auger is stopped, causing an excessive load to act on the power train from the engine to the auger. It is desirable for this kind of excessive load to be eliminated.
However, when an overload is detected, for example if the engine is stopped by instantaneous overloads occurring at times such as when the auger hits a curbstone or the like, or if the engine is stopped by noise from a detector for detecting overloads, optimal overload prevention cannot be achieved. That is, it is desirable for instantaneous overloading occurring when the auger hits a curbstone or the like and erroneous overloading caused by detector noise to be distinguished from continuous overloading caused by the auger biting into snow or debris. That is, in a snow-remover, an overload prevention device which can surely determine that overloading has occurred, and deal with this overloading, is desirable.